Adam's Valentine
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: It's valentines day love is in the air and Adam has received a valentine card from his secret admirer and now he must figure out who it is can he do it? warning M/M slash Mac/Adam


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**A/N:** I do not own CSI NY nor their characters

**Description:** It's valentines day love is in the air and Adam has received a valentine card from his secret admirer and now he must figure out who it is can he do it?

February is the month for Valentines and today so happens to be Valentines day, the day that is filled with love and happiness. The lab remained busy, but the workers enjoyed the gifts that were given to them from their special someone. Adam had just came in from lunch and he was ready to get back to work, he didn't hate this day, but he didn't like it either. As he sat down at his desk getting ready to read through the evidence case he caught sight of an envelope sitting on his desk right beside his keyboard, turning his head he was confused as to what it was and when he picked it up he saw it was a valentine card so he opened it and inside was a poem and something else

_Dear Adam_

_your smile is like the summer sun_

_soaking it up is so much fun._

_Your skin is an ivory cream_

_and not being able to touch_

_makes me wanna scream._

_Your eyes are a beautiful sparkling _

_blue, which __just __makes me fall _

_even harder for you._

_Follow this clue to the next one_

_and you will see_

_that you and I were meant to be._

_There are two clues and this is clue number one._

_Head to Central park __between 1 and 2 _

_and the last clue will be waiting for you__._

_love xoxoxo_

Adam couldn't believe what he was reading, he looked up and around and when he didn't see anyone looking his way he looked down again and reread the poem and clue; so with a sigh he looked at his watch which said 1:15 and got up, he grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator getting ready to head out when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Jo running towards him so he waited for her seeing how he had to wait for the elevator any how, he smiled when she caught up with him and she smiled back.

"Hey where are ya headed to Adam?" Jo asked in wonder

"To central park" Adam said she looked at him "Look someone left me a poem on my desk, a love poem and if I want to know who I need to follow both clues and I will know then so I gotta go Jo see ya later" Adam explained then got into the elevator as the doors closed missing the knowing smile on her face.

"The plan worked" was all Jo said as she walked away whistling with a smile.

Adam got down to the main lobby and as he was walking out he stopped for a moment, he noticed Flack wasn't here, so he shrugged it off and continued out the door and down to the garage where he parked his suburban, man did he love his car. He smiled at it for it was the best thing he ever bought himself and knowing this job it was high time he got something good. He opened his door got in and as soon as he started the engine he was off. It took him almost half an hour to get to central park with traffic in the way, but he finally managed to make it and without an accident none the less. As he pulled up to the curve he got out and looked around, he then locked his car door and started towards the first bench he saw and to his surprise there standing beside the bench was none other then Flack with something in his hand so he walked up to him. Flack looked up just as Adam approached and smiled at the tech he reached up and handed Adam the envelope.

"Here ya go Adam I do believe this belongs to you" Flack stated Adam stared at him then took the envelope from him.

"Who is it from?" Adam asked. Flack just shook his head.

"I can't tell ya that" Flack said.

Adam pouted "Why not?" Adam asked.

"Because I was asked not to" Flack stated.

"Oh come on Flack please? I won't say you told me" Adam begged, but Flack held strong.

"Nope! Sorry pal. Well my job here's done and now I gotta get back to my real job! See ya later and good luck" Flack said patting his back then walked off leaving Adam staring at his retreating form.

Adam stared at Flack as he walked away he then looked down at the envelope that was in his hand, he walked over to the bench sat down and continued staring at the object. Finally after a moment or two of mentally fighting with himself he relented and opened the envelope, he reached in and drug out the paper that was inside. He looked down at it and began reading what the content said.

_Dear Adam,_

_I trust Flack gave you clue number two_

_follow this address, I'll be waiting for you._

_589 Lincoln Drive Apt 235_

_Love xoxoxo_

Adam once again stared at the note he had in his hand and started thinking if he should or shouldn't go to this address, but yet every time he looked at it, it seemed like he should know the address because if he was honest with himself it did look oddly familiar. He didn't know how long he was sitting there because the next thing he new another person occupied the seat right next to him, he looked over to his left and saw his ex Scott sitting next to him. He smiled at Adam and he slightly smiled back at him.

"Hey Adam long time" Scott said Adam just nodded.

"Yeah it has" Adam said.

"So what have you been up to?" Scott asked.

"Oh same ol' same ol' work and stuff what about you?" Adam asked

"Nothin' much just sitting at home trying to find a job" Scott answered

"That's good" Adam replied there was silence around them then Scott made a move he put his hand on Adam's leg and moved in for a kiss and Adam jumped away. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Adam don't deny your feelings! You and I both know that the spark is still there" Scott said.

"No Scott it's not! The moment I caught you cheating on me was the moment the spark left" Adam stated.

"Look I said I was sorry" Scott said "What more do you want? You want me to beg is that it? Cause I will! Adam please come back to me please I miss you I want you back" Scott begged while on his knees.

"No Scott, look I have to go! I'm meeting someone right now" Adam said.

"Who? Who are you meeting?" Scott asked.

"Someone I don't know who yet, but I think I have a pretty good idea" Adam said.

"Your meeting someone you don't know, but yet you can't get back with me? Someone you do know?" Scott asked.

"Goodbye Scott it was nice seeing you again be well" Adam said and with that he walked away towards his car and left central park, he was headed towards the address.

Adam was nervous to say the least! It wasn't that he ran into Scott it's the thought that he didn't know who it was that sent him these clues or the poem, but whoever it was, was very sweet and very romantic because no one has ever done something like this for him before. As he pulled up to the address his nerves became more and more riled and he felt like he was going to pass out, but with shaky legs he managed to make it up the steps, reaching out he rang the doorbell and to say he was surprised at who answered the door was an understatement, no he was completely and utterly shocked for it was none other then Mac Taylor who answered with a soft smile none the less.

"Adam I'm glad you decided to show up, I was beginning to wonder if you were at all" Mac said "Why don't you come in" Adam nodded numbly and walked into the older man's apartment he new that address looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Mac? Your my admirer?" Adam asked finally after finding his voice Mac nodded and sat down Adam however paced his floor. "Why?" and it was a dumb question to ask, but it was all he could muster up at the moment.

"Because Adam I've loved you for a long time now and I've been watching and waiting, waiting to see if you had any interest in me at all and when I caught you looking I saw the desire and what I hoped was love shining in your eyes I had a feeling that you felt the same way about me so I decided that today I would do something about it and I just hope I was right and that I didn't make a complete fool of myself" Mac explained

Adam stared at him for a moment or two he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like a dream becoming a reality, yes Adam loved Mac loved him since he first met him, but thought he was straight after all he new about his late wife so that's when he got into a relationship with Scott! He had hoped he could forget his feelings for Mac and move on, but when he caught Scott in bed with another man he was angry, hurt and relieved at the same time, but now here he was standing inside Mac's apartment with the older man confessing his love for him and that lit up a whole new fire deep within himself and before he could even think about what he was doing he flung himself into Mac's arms and kissed the man with passion. Mac was stunned for a moment then began to kiss him back after a moment or two Mac regretfully pulled back making Adam whimper in protest making Mac chuckle.

"Relax Adam there will be plenty of time for that, but I need to know first how you feel about this...about us" Mac said seriously. Adam stared at him then cupped his left cheek with his hand and smiled.

"Mac I've loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you, but I new about your late wife so I figured you were straight and then I got into a relationship with Scott Williams hoping I would forget my feelings for you, but when I caught him in my bed with another man..well I was angry and hurt yes, but at the same time I was relieved and then I saw you look at me and I had hoped and when I got the notes today and I came here I was extremely happy, but at the same time very surprised and shocked at the same time" Adam confessed

"Well it did take you a while to get here so I had to make sure first" Mac admitted.

"I know and I'm sorry I would have been here sooner, but Scott surprised me and we got to talking a little bit he was wanting to get back with me and I told him no not after he cheated on me so I told him I had to meet someone and with that I turned left the park and came here" Adam said Mac nodded and held him tighter.

"Well I'm glad and very happy that you chose me" Mac stated with a smile. Adam smiled back and snuggled with a sigh into Mac's chest. "I hate to break this very beautiful moment my love, but we do need to go back to the lab ya know" Adam groaned at that he did _not_ want to go back, but he new they had to for their day wasn't over yet, but that's ok because he got Mac and to know that his love was returned made Valentines day the best day of his life.

End.

**Please tell me what you think, and please be kind :) but honest at the same time thanks.**


End file.
